Thorned Crown
| Aliases = Crown of Thorns, Serpent Crown | Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Martians touched by the Abyss | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = Mars | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Evil alien crown that can tap into the power of the cosmic Dark Children | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Ed Brubaker; Mike Deodato Jr. | First = Secret Avengers Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The Thorned Crown was part of a set of three crowns created by the Martians who had been touched by the Abyss to channel the power of his Dark Children. Under the influence of the crowns, these Martians tried to break their own world apart to awaken the Darkest Child, who would in turn awaken his brothers to free their nameless father from his prison. However, their plan was thwarted by the Archons, a race of constructs created by the Watchers to guard the Abyss and wait for his eventual return. The nearly destroyed planet was eventually abandoned, with the only Archon who managed to survive the ordeal remaining behind to guard the crowns. A millennia later, a subversive organization allied with the Dark Children (presumably for power) called the Shadow Council allowed Roxxon to dig up in Mars in the hopes that they could find the three crowns for them. The Shadow Council eventually found the Thorned Crown and enshrined it. After Steve Rogers sent him to check on the Roxxon drilling facility on Mars, Nova ended up finding the Thorned Crown and was influenced into donning it, being possessed by the Darkest Child in the process. The possessed Nova went on to try and break the seal to awaken the Darkest Child, but the Secret Avengers arrived just in time to stop him. The Thorned Crown was then taken by the Archon to a safer place. Despite this, however, the Shadow Council got their hands on the crown at a later point. wearing the merged crown]] Once in possession of all three crowns, Shadow Council leader Max Fury merged them together and donned the merged crown to become the Abyss' vessel, but that didn't work as he was a Life-Model Decoy. The merged crown was then donned by a wounded Taskmaster, who had been shot by Max Fury after delivering him the Crown of Wolves. The possessed Taskmaster proceeded to take control of the minds of the new Masters of Evil, who were assembled by Fury to serve as an army for the dark entity, and the Secret Avengers, who tried in vain to prevent Fury from acquiring the three crowns. The Secret Avengers Agent Venom and Ant-Man, who weren't affected by the Abyss' influence due to one being a symbiote host and the other secretly a Life-Model Decoy, fought against the Abyss as he tried to spread his influence beyond Bagalia and managed to severe his connection to Earth by bonding the Venom symbiote to Taskmaster and unmerging the three crowns. The crowns were then confiscated by the Secret Avengers, who tucked them away, separated in remote vaults across the Microverse. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = Martians, Roxxon, Nova, Archon, John Steele, Max Fury, Taskmaster | Notes = * This crown is first identified as the Serpent Crown in the recap page of . Inside the issue itself, however, Archon calls it the Thorned Crown. The Secret Avengers' entry in later identifies it as the Crown of Thorns. As of , it goes back to being identified as the Serpent Crown. , when Max Fury returned the Thorned Crown to its altar after recovering the crown that had been stolen by John Steele, who identified the crown in his possession as the Serpent Crown in the previous issue.}} | Trivia = | Links = * Crown of Tentacles * Crown of Wolves }} Category:Headgear Category:Magical Items Category:Unique Items